Tenshi To Akurei
by Liza-Chan
Summary: Heero and the G-Team have finally settled down on Earth after the Mariemaia Incident, peace has prevailed in the ESUN but not in their personal or love lives. Rated R because later on there's kinkiness. 1xOC, 2xH, 3xMU, 4xOC, and 5xSP. Relena abuse later


Tenshi To Akurei  
  
by Liza-Chan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or "Eyes On Me" from FF8 *sniffles* sadly. The almighty geniuses in Japan do so don't sue me because I'm broke for life. However Nariko and Aria are mine, copyrighted and everything so don't you dare steal them!  
  
Warnings: None right now however there's kinkiness to come. Also all through this ficcie Heero is more in tuned with his human side, so don't bother me with that! .;  
  
Kyoto, Japan, Earth Sphere Unified Nation, A.C. 197   
  
Tokyo streets seemed silent and without life, as if the city itself had become her. A girl of 17 years called 'Gentle Angel' or Nariko as the name meant, walked down the sidewalk clad in her seafoam and fuchsia kimono which made her height of her near five foot and two inches seem higher and her slender frame more straight and commanding as she was supposed to be.   
  
Dual orbs of cerulean seemed distant and sorrowed. Fresh evening sky had matched the perfect tint of blue that was her hair, moonlight caught permantely in her long strands of midnight and navy blue.   
  
Silently she walked on toward the local shrine where the annual carnival was being held. Nariko walked up the stone steps, her vision was greeted with colorful lanterns hung everywhere like streamers, children cheering each other on as they tried their luck at catching goldfish with a paper net, countless stands selling the people's favorite foods like shojin, fish tempura and bowls of noodles in parsley.  
  
As she walked through the festivities of happy people conversing and children running around the one though that ran through her mind was how she could ever have been appointed captain of the new space battleship Valkyrie.  
  
To her it wasn't right for a former imperial guard to command an entire fleet, her mind let loose for a while and saw a chestnut braided boy in black pants and shirt walk up to her talking, his voice was drowned out by the commotion around her.  
  
"Hey Nako-chan!" Duo shouted above the music.  
  
"For the last time Duo-chan, you have to say it 'Nari-chan', Duo. Only Heero calls her 'Nako'. If he heard you call her that he'd shoot you down in an instant" Behind him came another familiar boy with a unibang over one of his emerald green eyes, wearing his teal turtleneck and tight denim jeans that fitted around his long agile legs. Trowa Barton.   
  
"That's what I said Trowa!!" Duo winged  
  
The gentle angel laughed a bit "It's OK Duo-chan really....but you still have to learn. Have you seen Heero?"  
  
Duo folded his arms and yelled over the crowd again. "Yeah he's over helping Hirde with the shooting gallery. Damn I wish she'd get away from that booth so I can give her some _real_ exercise...heh" Trowa elbowed Duo in the ribs at his kinky thoughts of Hirde.  
  
"Can't you think of anything else but sex and causing mayhem, Duo?" he scolded Duo  
  
"Weeeell....uhh.." Duo pondered and scratched his nose trying to think of something else but really all he could ever think of was Hirde and finding ways to cause trouble for the others, he chuckled nervously and sweatdropped  
  
Trowa sighed in defeat. "I thought so. I can't understand how Hirde could ever stand your kind of behavior...but quite frankly I'm impressed that she lasted _this_ long"  
  
Duo's face almost literally turned red in anger. "Yeah right! I'll have you know I treat my Hirde like the goddess she is!! I'll give her whatever she needs to be happy. Unlike a certain clown I know who rarely even speaks to his girl."  
  
"Don't you dare bring Midii into this Maxwell! Me and Midii talk more than you ever do in a minute and that's saying something", Trowa's voice was especially loud considering it was _Trowa_ who was talking.  
  
"Oh yeah!?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Nariko was surprised that Trowa could ever talk that much in such a short time. Also she was taken back at the fact that nobody around them noticed a thing.   
  
Trowa and Duo continued their fighting totally forgetting that Nariko was there. Soon Duo lunged at Trowa and his fist met with Trowa's face. Trowa growled and reached behind Duo, yanking his braid painfully  
  
"OWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The fight continued for a while until Midii and Hirde ran up to them and tried to pull their lovers away. Hirde was the first her lover in a headlock and drag him safely away from the venting Trowa.  
  
"Duo calm down! Since when does the former Shinigami fall to this level?! I will _NOT_ allow you to ruin this festival!!!"  
  
This made Duo think for a second then he calmed down and laughed evilly. The only part he really listened to was 'Shinigami'  
  
"That's right! Shinigami always wins in the end. Ya hear that clown!" He got into his prideful victory pose.  
  
Hirde thought about yanking on his hair but she reconsidered. 'Better to let him enjoy the moment, otherwise this night _will_ be ruined. I'll just have to teach him how to behave in public when we get home. Heh'  
  
The only thing holding Trowa back was Midii who had a barely holding grip on his arm, "Please Trowa, don't listen to him. We came here to have fun right?" She giggled nervously.  
  
Trowa sighed "Yeah, you're right Midii...Lets go get some miso ramen"  
  
She skipped a bit, "Yay! Miso ramen!"  
  
They walked off to a separate aisle of stands as if the fight never happened, Midii's arm around her lover's waist and his arm held around her shoulder.  
  
Nariko sweatdropped also, "Uhh...okay then"  
  
Hirde walked up to the rather confused Nariko with her hand in a deathgrip around the former Shinigami's hair.  
  
"Looking for Heero, Nariko?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Hirde pointed to the other side of the square where the shooting stands were.  
  
"Arigatou Hirde-Chan. You and Duo have fun" She started to walk off into the crowd.  
  
"Oh don't you worry! I'll make sure my Hirde-Babe has fun...especially when we get home!" Duo blurted out over the crowd.  
  
Hirde blushed radically red and yanked the braided baka's hair by the end "DUO!!"  
  
Nariko laughed and walked off to the shooting stand where she saw her fiance Heero teaching a little boy to shoot at a target, her heart threatened to explode out of her chest as she neared him.  
  
She jumped and waved her arm excitedly "Heero! Chotto Heero!"   
  
Her voice came to him like a chime, gentle but unique. Heero turned his head away the target to lay eyes on his fiance, savior, and angel alone. She was splendid in her royal kimono, the light green made her soul piercing eyes only brighter.  
  
In a way he felt underdressed in only his same old green tank top and blue jeans compared to her apparel. Immediately he laid down his rifle and strode up to her breaking a smile that would only be released for her.  
  
"Konnichi wa, Hee-chan" His angel giggled and hugged him tightly throwing her lean arms around his neck, it was obvious she had been training against Wufei recently.  
  
"Konnichi wa, Angel", Heero held her tightly smelling the vivid cherry blossom scent of her hair.   
  
He gave her a tighter hug before loosing his arms around her, "I missed you. I've been putting up with Duo throwing rocks and food at me all night. I was lucky as hell to finally lose him".  
  
Nariko laughed causing Heero to laugh along with her. "Come with me...I wanna show you something" He took her hand in his and led her away from the main square of the festival and down the stairs.  
  
They stopped at the lake, it had been decorated with cherry blossom petals that fell from the trees all around the water's edge. Heero sat in a bed of petals, Nariko sat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder, her touch was all he needed.  
  
"What are you thinking about Heero?" she asked   
  
".....Things", he lowered his head to look at the sakura petals floating in the water.   
  
"I see.....so what did you want to show me?". She had snaked her arms around his waist, his heart flipped inside his chest as it always did whenever she touched him.   
  
Heero reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvety box. She blinked as she viewed the box and smiled at him, "Heero, I already have an engagement ring"  
  
He smirked at her "This is something else..."  
  
Nariko opened the box revealing a white feather that could only come from a newborn bird and a thin silver necklace with ring on it. Heero prayed quickly in his mind that she would like it.  
  
"Take the feather and make a wish.." He told her  
  
She took the feather into her hand and closed her eyes the sides of her mouth curving up into a smile. After a few seconds she opened her eyes.  
  
"Wanna know what I wished for?....Or will it not come true if I tell?" she jumped in her voice like a child.  
  
"Don't worry, nothing will alter the wish. You can tell me"  
  
"Great..." she looked up into his eyes with her beautiful gaze.  
  
Heero loved how pure she was even with all the fighting she's been involved in, bloodbathed wars and endless slaughter.  
  
"...I wished for there to peace....peace for us and the others. If a war erupts....you and the guys will go off fighting and I hate the idea of you leaving me to go fight" her eyes lowered and started to glitter....  
  
Heero saw the growing sparkle in her eyes 'Is she..._crying_?....Over what?'  
  
Heero kissed her on the forehead then on her soft velvety lips, "I'll never leave you, I wouldn't have asked you to marry me if I couldn't live out my life with you. I will only fight to protect you but _never_ leave you"  
  
"...Heero..." Nariko sighed out sadly   
  
He kissed her again before she could say anymore to seal his vow, feeling electricity running through himself as she accepted and responded with her own lips. He started lacing his fingers between hers in one hand, the other holding the back of her head pressing her lips to his. It was so like him to be aggressive, Nariko didn't mind at all, she loved it.  
  
He then let go of her hand and put it around her to support her back, he pushed her chest against his getting their bodies as close together as possible. All the while Nariko licked over his lips again and again tasting his sweet kiss.  
  
After what felt like minutes they broke the kiss for air, much to their disappointment. Heero and his angel laid down while he gazed at the stars. Nariko's ear rested on his chest listening to the steady beating of his heart.  
  
His arms were swung around her shoulders, she sighed with content and closed her eyes. Then she felt something go around her neck.  
  
Heero closed the clasp on the silver necklace and ring and whispered in her ear,  
  
"This is for you......Happy Birthday my angel" he spoke into her hair then kissed her long midnight strands while she stared in awe at the gleaming necklace.  
  
"....Thank you koibito"  
  
"There's an inscription on the ring.."  
  
She blinked and looked inside the silver band reading in thin script letters.  
  
~Heero & Nariko~9/6/AC 195 and forever on~  
  
"Heero is this...?.." She blinked up at him  
  
"Yes...It's the day we met....I've never forgotten it"   
  
"....I didn't either" she sighed happily  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
"Whew...what a day"   
  
Nariko laid back after dismissal in a bench near the shooting range of the St. Gabriel Institute, her home school. She heard a horse trotting around the corner, obviously it was on of the riding lesson trainees. Nariko turned from her seat at the bench and look to the rider.  
  
His head was crowned with wild moss green hair, all spiked over his face, his upright, strong figure wearing his navy blue school uniform, and those eyes. She knew right there that she'd never forget those deep Prussian blue eyes for the rest of her life.  
  
Her mind screamed at her. 'Gah!. Snap out of it Nariko!'   
  
She shook her head and look over his well chiseled face..was he staring at _her_?... He started to ride off past her when a shot fired in the gallery causing the horse to buck and kick right in front of her. She fell back with gasp caught in her throat and landed on her back.   
  
The boy jumped off the frightened horse and pulled on its reigns once with force immediately making the horse still. He kneeled next to her and offered his hand. She blinked twice then took his hand, that was when she felt something happen inside me.   
  
Then he pulled her up, they released hands right after that. Her mind screamed in unknown disappointment when the sacred contact was lost.  
  
"You OK?"  
  
His voice was deep and expressionless.   
  
"Uhh...yes I'm fine thank you. Hey you're the new student here aren't you?"   
  
"Yes"   
  
She narrowed her eyes 'His stoic tone is starting to get to me but he's probably just shy'.  
  
She set aside her thoughts and flashed a friendly smile to the handsome boy. "Welcome to St. Gabriel's. I'm Nariko Tenshi Kiyonari. You already met our class president Relena Darlian right?"  
  
He only stared at her and turned his head."....Yes I have, she's pretty annoying..." He started to walk away with the horse reigns in hand.   
  
Nariko remained dazed for seconds with her eyes watching his perfect body walk by her until she finally regained control of her actions and stuttered at him. "Wha....uh hey what's your name?"  
  
His eyes met hers only for a second but that was long enough for Nariko to blush. "...My name is Heero Yuy..."  
  
He walked off without another sound, his head hidden low and his hands in his jacket pockets. The horse obediently walked along side him.  
  
After Heero turned the corner Nariko sighed and sat back in her bench, "Heero Yuy...", she giggled and blurted "..damn he's hot!" When she realized that she said that out loud in front of everyone around her she ran and hid in the girls bathroom for the rest of the day.  
  
*~*End of flashback*~*  
  
"Nariko?...Chotto Nariko?"   
  
She snapped out of her trance and looked up at Heero, "Oh yeah....what did you say?"  
  
Heero eyed her curiously, "I said do you know when they're bringing out the firecrackers?"   
  
Nariko laughed nervously, "Oh firecrackers! At midnight.....why?"  
  
Heero flashed a devilish grin and chuckled, "I owe Duo a favor"  
  
She laughed and sat up "I'll bet you're looking forward to that.." She stood up and stretched, "....well if we want a lot of them we'll have to get going now. Come on then we can go home early....I'm getting tired"  
  
Heero stood up and yawned lowly, "Yeah I am too....let's get going". He took her hand and they both walked back toward the festival square.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Standing behind a thick sakura tree two eyes of teal blue were watching the two in their drunkenness of each other, her dirty blond hair had grown also. Relena Peacecraft was watching her perfect soldier....especially his smile. She grinded her teeth in rage.  
  
'He never smiled for me!!' she thought.   
  
This made her blood boil but what made her fall over the edge was when she saw him kiss her.   
  
'Out of his own will he kissed her!! How could he!?!....Her...that little _bitch_ Nariko!!! To think I trusted her as my bodyguard only to have her run away for a year and steal my Heero!'   
  
She vented her hatred for her former best friend inside her mind, but she didn't notice how deep her fingernails were digging into the light tree bark.  
  
Then she smirked and turned around, her long beige locks falling behind gracefully her as she walked to her waiting limousine down the hill.  
  
"Heero..._my_ Heero...I'll bring you back to me....one way or the other."  
  
  
Tbc. This was just getting all the pairings and characters...also the "Relena-Bitch into play"  
  
A.N. Usually I do Yaoi ficcies, especially 1x2, but my friend asked me to do this with a made-up chara because she's a homophobic. So here you are Janey! Ya happy?! O Feedback please? Cheese please? ^^  
  
  



End file.
